


Practice!

by Jathis



Category: Fables - Willingham
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 03:11:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4374932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flycatcher is always willing to help a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practice!

“Mr. Fly Jumper! Oh! Mr. Fly Jumper?!”

Flycatcher looked up, cheeks turning a dull pink color as Rahil; one of Sinbad's former slaves, came running up to him, waving a brush in the air. He set his mop back into its bucket, clearing his throat as the woman stopped in front of him, smiling up at him. “Hello, Ms. Rahil! Um...how's your day been going?”

“I got into the beauteous school!”

“Oh yeah? Congratulations!”

“Practice?”

Flycatcher blinked, tilting his head to the side as she shoved the brush in his face. “...Huh?”

Rahil frowned to herself, mentally trying to translate what she wanted to say. “I would... like... to practice?” she offered again, flashing him a toothy smile.

“You want to practice on me?”

“Yes!”

“Uhh...not with scissors right?”

“Scissors?” Flycatcher made a gesture with his fingers and Rahil quickly shook her head. “No! No cutting! Just practice!”

“Well...I suppose so...” He yelped when she immediately grabbed him by the wrist, yanking him away from his cleaning supplies and towards the stairs to her own room.

* * *

Grimble woke up from his nap with a snort, lowering his feet from his desk to set them down firmly on the ground. He yawned, stretching his arms up over his head, tilting his hat back. He blinked when he saw Flycatcher, frowning to himself. “Fly?”

“Yeah?”

“...I can see your eyes? How did that happen?”

Flycatcher laughed, pausing in his mopping to look up at the guard. His usually unruly hair had been swept back from his face, held in place by a bit of gel and scented oils to keep it looking natural but neat. His frog hat rested neatly on his cart. “Rahil did it for me!” he said. “Looks nice, right? She's going to beauty school to do hair and make up.”

“Man, I never get pretty girls offering to do my hair.”

“That's because you'd need to be awake for them to make the offer.”

Grimble made a show of considering this before shrugging and shaking his head. “Naw, sounds like too much work.”

Flycatcher laughed, resuming his work.

 


End file.
